<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brothers Love by Queenxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228643">A Brothers Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo'>Queenxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Loki (Marvel), Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Thor (Marvel), M/M, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor's fight with the Hulk Loki takes care of Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brothers Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope everyone enjoys, please comment and let me know what you think! Always open to prompts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor awoke to dainty hands weaving through his recently shortened hair; he could feel a firm softness beneath his head not quite as soft as a pillow; however not wholly unfamiliar. Thor could feel the heat emanating from beneath him, the warmth surprisingly comforting. </p><p>Thor kept his breathing even; his eyes shut feigning sleep to give himself a moment to recollect his thoughts and assess where he is.</p><p>The fingers running soothingly through his golden hair felt familiar the ghost of a touch he'd long since forgotten. The intimate way in which the fingers weaved through his hair, bringing distant memories to his mind. He could see flashes of memories, his head pillowed in his brother's lap as he tended to wounds acquired amid various battles.  He could feel the phantom touch of Loki's agile fingers gliding through his hair. </p><p>Thor inhaled deeply as blunt nails were dragged across his scalp, his senses enveloped by a sweet natural scent, a natural scent that could belong to no one other than Loki. Thor had spent millennia drowning in that scent, memorising each individual note that made up Loki's scent. In truth, there was no scent in the nine realms that could elicit such a response from Thor. Gulping in lungfuls of Lokis scent, Thor's muscles relaxed, his head burrowing deeper into what Thor could only assume were Loki's supple thighs. </p><p>"Loki" Thor whispered reverently, blinking his eyes open a sleepy smile on his face. Through hazy eyes, Thor saw Loki's shock filled emerald green eyes shining back at him. It was a rare sight, Loki without his calmly detached demeanour. Thor couldn't bite back the chuckle threatening to pass his lips as he took in Loki's unguarded expression. "You're here." Thor smiled lazily up at him once his chuckles subsided. </p><p>"Of course I'm here you oaf." Loki's harsh remark contradicted the gentle way in which his hands traced his multiple wounds. "You are brainless Thor." Thor stared up at Loki affronted by the insult. He attempted to manoeuvre his massive body into an upright position; however, Loki's lithe body was quicker a small hand pressing to his chest. "You must rest brother" Loki stated calmly, applying minimal force to push Thor back down into the warm cradle of his Thighs. In truth, Thor often missed the gentle way Loki had cared for him before the truth of his heritage had torn them apart. </p><p>Loki extracted his hand once Thor fell back against him, Thor immediately began to miss the soft skin of Loki's hand against his warm flesh. Countless years had passed since Loki had last touched him in such a way, Thor had missed the gentle caress of his brother. Years of hatred and betrayal, unable to eradicate the longing he felt for his brother. "Why are you here, Loki?" Thor asked the rare feeling of defeat coursing through him. Thor could do no more than stare at his brother, the gentle handling merely a distant memory to Thor after the many years of violence between them. </p><p>"Do you not wish me to be?" Loki asked the wet splash of a washcloth as Loki saturated it with water the only sound to break up the tense silence settling between the brothers. </p><p>"I do not appreciate your deflection brother" Thor growled his patience was wearing thin as he fought the urge to melt into his brothers comforting touch. </p><p>"When do you ever" Loki stated with a cold indifference that Thor had long since learnt was Loki's way of masking pain. His brother was a complex man, often hiding true feeling behind masks of detachment. Many thought Loki to be emotionless, but Thor knew in truth Loki felt more than most. Thor could remember holding Loki as he sobbed with sorrow, none other then Thor knew the damage their parents secret had caused Loki. </p><p>Loki had always been mischievous; he was a trickster by nature; however, he had never been malicious. Had you asked Thor many years ago if his brother were capable of harming another Thor would've profusely denied it. For years Thor watched as Loki struggled with confidence issues, often sobbing against Thor's chest late at night unable to understand why he did not look like other Asgardians. Loki may have been just as strong as any Asgardian warrior, but he lacked the muscle mass. </p><p>Loki was all sharp edges and elegant movements as opposed to the brutishness of an Asgardian. Thor found Loki's appearance mesmerising from a young age; he had watched Loki train on multiple occasions, entranced by his brother's sleek appearance. His sharp edges and beautiful curves, the way his daggers appeared as merely an extension of himself Thor had never seen such beauty and looking up at his brother now aged many years since they were boys Thor was still yet to find a beauty that could compare to Loki. </p><p>"Thor?" Loki called his brow furrowed with concern as Thor broke from his thoughts. Loki's soft palm cradling his cheek, his gentle breaths fanning over his flushed face as Loki's assessing gaze flickered over his face worriedly. </p><p>"Do not worry yourself, brother; I was merely lost in thought." Thor bit back a smile as Loki hummed his face shuttering against any discernable emotions as he continued to tend to Thor's wounds.  "May I sit, brother?" Thor asked wishing to avoid being the centre of Lokis ire. Loki observed him trying to ascertain the reason why Thor was so cordial, Loki nodded his ascent gentle hands assisting Thor as he moved to sit before Loki. </p><p>Thor gripped one of Lokis smaller hands in his own as Loki moved to pull away. Loki's mouth opened in a silent gasp, shock and fear marring his features. "Release me Thor" Loki spoke his voice uncertain and tinged with nerves. Loki was capable of pulling from Thor's grip they both knew if Loki did not want to be held, then Thor wouldn't stand a chance of forcing the contact. </p><p>"I wish to speak with you Loki, not as an enemy but as your brother." </p><p>Loki laughed hollowly "but we are not truly brothers Thor" Loki argued in protest, Loki had never been one for open communication too quick to anger for any meaningful conversation to be achieved. </p><p>"Do not lie to me Loki, we may not be bonded by blood, but you care for me as you used to, your affection for me is not as lost to you as you may claim." Thor bit back unwilling to let Loki leave without allowing him a chance to speak of what has occurred between them for many years. Thor knew he was partly to blame for the hurt festering inside Loki, just as their parents were, however, Thor was now the only one that remained.</p><p>"What is it you wish of me, Thor?" Loki asked tiredly; Thor pulled on Loki's hand the younger man tumbling ungracefully down into his lap from his unbalanced position on his knees. "You brute!" Loki exclaimed flustered, his hair falling messily around his face, his cheeks flushed a delectable pink, and his mouth pursed unhappily. </p><p>"All I wish for is honesty Loki; I know you have been hurt by our parents and by me. I do not wish to quarrel with you brother; I wish to make amends." Loki huffed, pulling himself up to straddle Thor's thick thighs. Thor wrapped his muscular arms around Loki's delicate waist, acting on muscle memory alone. </p><p>In the past, Loki, on many occasions, would seat himself in Thor's lap his long legs wrapping around Thor's waist, they would spend countless hours conversing as Thor held Loki in his arms. They would hold each other from dusk till dawn given half a chance. </p><p>"You want honest then I will be honest if you are. Why do you hold me in such a way when we are no longer the boys we once were?" Loki asks an edge to his voice Thor is unfamiliar with.  </p><p>"You are my brother Loki I will always hold you in such a way" Thor responded, it was the truth not entirely but enough that Loki would sense no lie in his words. Thor met Loki's vibrant green eyes his heart aching as he struggled not to reminisce, times long since passed. Days spent with Loki bathed in the golden sunlight sprawled across Thor unashamedly as he basked in the sun. Thor struggled to push the thoughts of the many ways in which he'd held Loki over the years, lest his brother sees straight to his soul. Loki had always possessed a strange affinity for reading people; however, he had never divulged how he learnt the ability. </p><p>Thor could feel the familiar tingle of Loki's seidr as his eyes locked with Thor's. The way Loki appeared to see straight through the half-truth Thor supplied, chilling Thor to his core for if Loki was able to see the truth long since buried there may be no hope of salvaging their already tumultuous relationship. </p><p>"What are you hiding brother?" Loki asked, gripping Thor's cheeks in his hands, his hands no longer as gentle or loving as they had been previously. "I can feel it, Thor, you know I can so why lie? Is the truth so bad you the golden son, the mighty Thor must lie to me?" Loki rears back extricating himself from where his body melded with Thors, instead choosing to stand before him. </p><p>Thor stood too, not wishing to be looked down on by Loki, the thought unsettling him. He towered above his brother, Loki eyeing him with suspicion. Thor was not one to lie; it was common knowledge amongst the people of Asgard that Thor detested lies and therefore he could not blame Loki for his suspicion however Thor believed in this scenario the truth was worse than the lie. </p><p>"Loki please" Thor pleaded with his brother for the younger man to drop his line of questioning, after all, if he told Loki the reason for the lie his brother would know the truth before the words could leave his lips. </p><p>Loki leaned against the wall feigning indifference, the long lines of his body elongated by his stance, the way his back arched against the colourful metal of the wall, his hair longer than in years past cascading over his shoulders framing his delicate face. Thor drank in the sight greedily for it was not often enough; he was allowed the chance to marvel over the vision that was his brother. Thor watched as a Loki's sinful mouth turned up into a wicked smirk, one that unfortunately Thor was intimately familiar with. </p><p>Loki made precise steps towards Thor as if he were a predator stalking its prey. His long legs were gliding swiftly across the space between them; every oncoming step Loki took forcing Thor to shuffle back. The God Of Thunder felt small beneath his brother's intense gaze and the predatory way he encroached on Thor's space. "Loki," Thor said warningly. </p><p>"What's wrong brother, you did not quarrel with the lack of space between us mere moments ago? I would go as far as to say you enjoyed it." Loki purred his eyes glimmering with mirth. </p><p>"Loki, brother" Thor pleaded urging his brother to step away, his self-control already frayed. The many moments spent laid beneath Loki as he cared for him, the way Loki had fit seamlessly in his lap as though an extension of Thor himself. Thor was unused to spending long periods of time alone in his brother company; this fact alone seems to work against his once well-honed self-control. </p><p>"You want me closer don't you brother; you want to feel me curled up against you, I can see it." Loki teased his voice an octave lower then it was previously. His words were dripping from his lips like honey. </p><p>"Loki, enough" Thor growled gripping Loki's shoulders firmly, twisting them around until Loki's back collided roughly with the wall, the sound of the collision resonating through the room. </p><p>"Fuck" Loki groaned his head dropping as he sucked in a startled breath. Loki's breath came in harsh pants for a few moments as he fought against the pain burning through his body. Thor's firm grip on his shoulders the only thing grounding him, keeping him from losing himself to the pain. </p><p>"Fuck, Lo I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so violent, oh gods I am sorry brother." Thor apologised frantically as he began gently pushing Loki's long black strands away from his flushed face, tucking them delicately behind his ear. </p><p>"I think I struck a chord brother." Loki wheezed out a laugh his breathing, still not as either brother would like it to be. </p><p>"For once in your life Loki, please just leave it alone," Thor begged, resting his forehead to his brothers, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, the furrow of his brow and the stiff tension held in his shoulders belying his guilt for the rough way in which he had handled Loki. </p><p>"You called me Lo" Loki looked into Thor's wet eyes, Thor could still recall the last time he had uttered the nickname. They had finished a particularly severe training session Thor's anger getting the best of him as was expected when they were younger. Thor had found Loki in their shared bathing room to apologise. However, the sight of Loki spread out his exposed body glittering beneath the golden flicker of the lit torches as the water rippled over his naked flesh with every rise and fall of his chest. Even now Thor's mouth dried over the thought. He could still remember as the nickname had tumbled from his lips barely more than a breathy gasp.  The way Loki's eyes bore into his, Loki's eyes swimming with confusion as Thor eyed him hungrily. Thor fled swiftly and could never bring himself to call Loki by his nickname, the sight still seared into his retinas over the years the sight had fuelled many sinful fantasies each time the name fell from his lips as effortlessly as it had that day. </p><p>"Yeah, I did," Thor whispered gently into the meagre space, separating them his eyes softening as he could see in Loki's eyes he too was remembering the last time he'd heard the name. </p><p>"I was too young to understand it then, but I think I do now." </p><p>Thor growled warningly at Loki, not willing to have this conversation Loki was one of the smartest people Thor knew and he had no doubt figured out why Thor was behaving so aggressively. The truth was Thor couldn't accept his desires, Loki may not be his brother by blood, but in Thor's mind, Loki was still his brother. </p><p>Loki huffed as Thor's grip tightened, "let go, brother, let us talk in a more civilised manner."  Loki reasoned one of his smaller hands settling atop Thor's. </p><p>"Damn it, Loki! What is there to talk about, you are my brother; you will always be my brother. We were raised together; we fought together, that should mean something!" Thor dropped his head to rest his forehead against Loki's once more. Unable to allow space between them Loki's skin beneath his fingertips, the only thing keeping him from breaking. </p><p>"But Thor I am not your brother." </p><p>"Yes, you are Loki! You are my brother, and I want you. With every breath I take, I desire you." Loki gasped, unaware Thor's feelings were so intense. </p><p>"You love me?" Loki asked unsure of himself, Thor slid one of his hands gently over Loki's shoulder, falling to rest against the side of his neck the rough skin of his palms stroking the underside of his chin. The other snaking down to hold his slender waist gently.</p><p>"Of course I love you Loki, how could I not you are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen, you are clever and a true marvel to behold in the midst of a battle, you were made for me and I for you." </p><p>"Kiss me" Loki demanded breathlessly, eyes locked with Thors a single tear streaking down his cheek as the weight of Thor's words settled over him. </p><p>"You are still my brother Loki" Thor's breath fans hotly over Loki's waiting lips as he unconsciously leans in closing the space separating their mouths. </p><p>"I would rather be your lover," Loki whispered a gentle smile ghosting across his lips, it was a rarity to see Loki so soft, but Thor had seen it on many an occasion. It was at this moment he realised he'd made an error hiding his love for Loki all these years because his brother had loved him too. </p><p>"You loved me, all these years. I always wondered what I'd done to hurt you to cause you to hate me in such a way; you loved me, didn't you?" Loki nodded his eyes welling with tears as he watched Thor connect all the pieces of old arguments and all the quiet moments shared between them. </p><p>"Oh Lo" Thor finally closed the gap between them his lips meeting Loki's in a loving kiss. Thor licked his way into Loki's mouth, tasting his brother for the first time was almost too much, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his legs unsteady beneath him. He cradled Loki's head in his hands, kissing him passionately both men getting lost in the intensity of the kiss. " I love you, Lo," Thor states breathlessly as he breaks the kiss. Looking down, Thor had never seen such an enchanting sight, Loki flustered, and his lips slick with a mix of their saliva. </p><p>"I love you too, brother" Loki teased a playful smirk adorning his lips as he pulled Thor in for another kiss not yet sated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>